Vorestuck
by Twisted0Night
Summary: Collections of vorefics. Do not read if you are triggered by vore/gore/death.


Disclaimer:

This fic contains vore [somewhat heavy], death, and suggestive sexual themes.

"I can't believe we're doing this." Karkat moaned. "Shut up and spin the bottle." Dave said. "Dave, you know you are out of clothes right?" John said. Dave just shrugged at the reply.

All three were sitting at a table, playing a sort of strip poker. However, the penalty for losing all clothes would be harsh. Dave was bare naked, John had his ghost boxers, and Karkat had his pants still on.

Karkat grabbed the Faygo bottle and gave it a spin, which it landed on Dave. Dave gulped. "Well, you gotta own up to your bet," Karkat said, licking his lips. "And I bet you'll be delicious." John gave a look. "So, how are we going to cook you?" he asked. Dave gave a shrug without saying anything.

"How about this, we spin the bottle and if it lands on me you'll roast you in the baking unit, and if it lands on Egbert we'll roast you on the fire?" Karkat suggested. "That sounds fair." John said, while giving a smile. Dave nodded. "Alright, I'll spin." Karkat spun the bottle once more and it landed on him. "Alright, I'll go get the rope. Egbert, you get the ingredients. Dave, lie on the table and get prepared." Karkat said, getting up.

John nodded and went to get ingredients. He came back with a big bowl of stuffing, a cold carrot, onions, and an apple. Karkat was back and already tying Dave like a hog.

John placed the apple in Dave's mouth, and went to grab the bowl of stuffing. "Are you sure you know how to do this?" Karkat nodded. "I know what I'm doing. Now shut up and stuff him." John nodded and started scooping cold stuffing and shoving it into Dave's ass. Using the spoon, he pushed the stuffing farther down and shoving more in. Once he shoved all of the stuffing in, Dave's stomach was full as was his ass. "Now to make sure none of it falls out." Egbert said, grabbing the carrot and plugging it deep into Dave's asshole. Dave gave a moan of discomfort, but the two ignored it.

"Karkat, did you turn on the oven?" Egbert said, while chopping up the onion and placing them all over Dave; making them burn over his skin. "Yes, I did. And I think it's almost done heating up." "Good, because Dave is ready to cook." "Uh, what about oil?"

"Oh right!" Egbert ran and grabbed a can of vegetable oil and a brush. "Now, do we cover all of him with oil?" John asked. "No, just put a coat over him." John nodded and brushed cold oil over Dave, who shivered.

"Now we wait—" Karkat was cut off when he heard the ding from the oven. "Right on time. Oh wait." Karkat got up and came back with a large pan. "Help me, move him in here." John nodded, and helped shove Dave onto the platter. "Now, to carry him into the oven." John and Karkat picked up Dave's plate, and carrying him over to the open oven. Dave could feel the immense heat from here, but he didn't panic since he was the one who suggested this to Karkat in the first place. _And I'll come back anyway_ , he thought.

Once he was shoved into the oven, Karkat closed the door. "How long does he have to cook?" Egbert pondered. "Three hours. In the meantime, we can continue our game. You wouldn't mind, would you?" Egbert shook his head, even though he knew the odds were against him. "No, I really don't mind." _To be honest, I kinda want to be roasted and eaten by Karkat,_ he thought.

They went back to the table to continue their game. "Let's continue," Karkat said, spinning the bottle. It landed on John, and he tossed his boxers aside. "Well, I'm naked, and this looks like this is my last chance, huh?" "Let's hope so. I'm pretty hungry." John nodded and spun the bottle, landing on him once more.

"Welp, looks like I'm going to be roasted alive. Hope we're tasty for you." John said, getting on the table. "But at least I don't have to do all of the work." he said with a laugh. 'Be quiet, and get in position. I hate when my food talks." John gave a shrug, getting on his stomach. "Right, sorry."

Karkat grabbed some more rope, and bound John in place. "Alright, now to get a spit. I'll make it extra sharp for you." John have a smile. "Thanks, Karkat."

He came back with a large metal pole, which was sharpened on the end. Lining it up into John's ass, he began to slowly press it in. John gave a whimper, and cringed. "If you move, it'll screw it up. Now stay still, it's almost out." Karkat pressed more, and the end of the pole protruded out of John's mouth. He pressed once more, and the pole was fully through.

"Now to get you over the fire, and get you spinning. I haven't tied your feet together, so you can help me this time."

Karkat helped John get off the table, and held the pole so John can walk over to the fire pit. There were a step stool, and John was held onto it. Karkat got more stands, where the pole will be held up and spun. Karkat had John lie on his stomach, off the stool, and tied his feet to the pole. He pulled the stands down, and pushed the pole into them, and then pulled them back up with a little struggle; but this made John hover helplessly over the pit. With a quick match, he started to fire, and hit a switch to make the pole start spinning.

"I honestly think you will be done before Dave is." John gave a look, but couldn't say anything. "Though, I have to season you though."

He went to the kitchen and dug through until he got a tube with a rubber top. He found some seasoning and filled the thin tube with it. He took both tube and bottle back to where John was roasting. "I bet you'll enjoy this, won't you." John attempted a smile. "Good."

He began squirting the seasoning all over John, until he was golden.

An hour later, John was boiling and was finished to Karkat's standards. John was currently unconscious, so he would have to have to do all of the work. But he managed to get John off the pole and onto the serving table [lying on his stomach, like a roasted pig]. Karkat finally stuffed a cooked carrot into John's ass, and an apple in his mouth. "Now, let's eat. I'm fucking starving. Don't worry, John, I won't eat your head."

Karkat began to chow down, devouring John's meat little by little. Soon, all that was left was John's head, which Karkat broke away from his skeleton. "There, now I have to wait for Dave to be finished. Which should be soon."

Karkat looked down on his stomach, which began to swell. He licked his lips. "I wish I could be roasted like you two." He thought about it. "Well, maybe I can give Sollux a little treat."

He pondered on it more while waiting for the timer to go off. "Well…I'm not sure if he would enjoy me." He sighed. "Who am I kidding? He wouldn't…I would be better off getting fed to Feferi's lusus." He smirked. "You know what…I am better off. In fact, after I finish Dave…I'll offer myself to her. I think she'll enjoy it, since our session is doomed to fail anyway."

The oven dinged and Karkat took Dave out of the oven, ready to serve.

"Isn't this ironic, Dave? You are going to be my last meal. But tell you what. When you and John come back, you both can go back and cook me up. Or eat me raw, whatever you like."

He shrugged and dug into his friend, moaning on delight from the stuffing mixed with cooked meat. He snapped Dave's head off and threw it over to where John's was.

"Now, it's my turn."

He used a transporter, and found a buggy. After finding the right body of water, he swam out right over the monstrous beast. He sighed as he took off all his clothes, being courteous so she doesn't choke on his pants or something. And for the thrill, he tied his hands behind his back before diving in.

He knew he would struggle, and he knew he couldn't swim well. But it didn't matter when he saw her.

A giant monstrous beast, with over twenty tentacles and a sharp beak that revealed sharp teeth. Karkat thought she was an octopus, or a kraken. Or both.

She cooed once she saw the willing sacrifice float down. She reached up and wrapped her tentacles around him, pulling him farther down. She began to play with her food, giving some sexual pleasure. _Just get it over with, please, I can't breathe…._

She pulled him closer and popped him into his mouth. _Oh god…is she going to swallow me whole?_ , he thought. She gulped and he went down into her stomach, still alive.

His body began to sting from the stomach acids. He gave out out a cry, having seconds thoughts. However, minutes later, he was dissolved and had died.


End file.
